Save Me
by tatorxtotxkiller
Summary: Draco is the epitome of a bad boy; sex, drugs, and alcohol. This is what happens when he takes it one step too far and the only person there to save him is his worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the first story I have written that held these issues. It is going to cover things that are very strong and graphic so if you are not ok with reading about drug use, sex, violence, and alcohol then I suggest you don't continue. Thanks!

Of course I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Flashing strobe lights, sweating bodies, deafeningly loud music, and alcohol. This was all Draco Malfoy had come into contact with over the past two months. It's the summer before his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and he was taking full advantage of the freedom. Bars and parties with friends were the only places Draco was free to do what and whom he wanted.

For the first few weeks of the break, Draco and his gang hung mostly too the magical community. The trouble with this was that Draco, with his platinum blond hair and devastatingly good looks was easily recognized. He had never had a problem getting women till now. No one wanted to be seen openly with a Death Eater's son.

As it was, Lucius had been pressuring Draco to get the Dark Mark himself. That's why he had to escape to the music, dancing, and intoxicants. He was trying to prolong the inevitable; he knew that one day he was going to be branded just like His followers; this he had no choice in the matter. He figured the longer he could put it off the more of a chance Potter would finally complete his destiny and rid the world of Voldemort and all his followers including his disgusting father.

But for now his dear ole dad was alive and well and continuously pestering Draco to finally take that large step. This in turn forced Draco away and to find outlets for his anger, lust, and pain. Whether it is powder, liquid, or female, he had no problem finding outlets for his emotions.

Since the option of going to magic bars was out of the question, Draco had to resort to muggle hangouts which was something he never thought he would do. They did have their perks though; he found some amazing new drinks, experienced the best high yet, and the muggle girls were always ready for a good lay. All in all he could not complain with being forced to find his pleasures in the muggle world.

The first time a muggle invited Draco back to one of the bathrooms for a bit of privacy, he was completely revolted by her, fearing she would damage his precious pure blood. Three drinks and a line of coke later he willing let her lead him off the dance floor. It was rough, violent, and quick.

The following day, as he thought back on the previous night he assumed he would feel different, tainted somehow but all he felt was the beginning of an arousal at the thought of the feisty burnet. 'Maybe using them wouldn't be so bad,' he thought.

He was currently three days out from his trip back to school for the final time. He was lying in bed trying to decide where to venture that night. His new favorite spot was a muggle club located in a shabby part of town called Cravings. He was gently sipping on a glass of Firewhisky; you never went to these things completely sober.

He would have to get out of bed very soon if he wanted to tell his best mate, Blaise Zambini, where to meet him. After drowning the last gulp, he rose and sauntered over to the fireplace where he threw in a handful of floo powder and clearly stated Zambini Manor, Blaise's room.

Heavy breathing and moaning greeted Draco's ears as he stepped out of the green flames. The room reeked of sweat and sex, just as his own did. A mass of blond hair was being flung about and a bare leg poked out from under the covers. Draco neither felt embarrassed or compelled to turn away by his untimely intrusion. It seemed that every time he traveled to Blaise's he was bedding someone, usually muggles that were too drunk, high, or a mixture of both that they did not find it odd that they traveled from one side of London to the other in a blink of an eye. With the threat of Voldemort looming over the Ministries heads they found other things more concerning than underage magic so they were essentially free to do as they pleased.

A minute or two passed as Draco stood watching the two on the bed. Blaise must have not cared immediately that someone else was in the room because it took a while for him to acknowledge this friend. From within the moaning Draco was able to make out a rough voice.

"What?" Blaise said heavily still kissing the unknown blond.

The girl on top of him stopped confused and turned to find Draco standing in front of the fireplace, hands in his pockets looking like he had never been more bored in his entire life.

She gave a slight scream and rolled off Blaise clutching the sheets around her. With a grunt of frustration at the sudden stop in touching, the Italian boy rose up to rest on his elbows.

"What?" he repeated.

"Tonight we are going to Cravings, 11 o'clock. Meet me in the abandoned hotel behind it." They had chosen certain rural areas around town to apparate to and from.

"Fine, now shoo," Blaise said dismissing Draco with a flick of his wrist. Draco did not move however. He was too busy watching the blond woman look back at him with lusty eyes. She looked from his polished black leather shoes up to his shaggy platinum hair. She licked her lips suggestively.

Blaise let out another frustrated huff seeing this and lying back flat he spoke.

"Fine, come on."

Draco smirked at the girl and began to pull his clothing off. He usually did not care for blonds reminding him too much of his own family but the looks this one was throwing at Draco greatly tempted him.

Completely nude he crawled onto the occupied kind bed as the moaning resumed.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU! All of you who added this to their favorites and alert list and a super thanks to the one that reviewed! The more I see of that the quicker I am to post :)

Again, I do not own any of JK Rowling's brilliance, I just borrow it from time to time.

Chapter 2

It was exactly 11 o'clock when Blaise and Draco apparated into the empty hotel behind the club. They could hear the roar of the music and the crowd grow louder as they approached the front door.

Fortunately, the bouncer was a wizard and recognized the duo their first night there. Being a fellow Slytherin, he let the pair skip the line and walk straight in.

The lights flashed technicolor and the music pounded in his ears. Draco scanned the room trying to pin down something suitable.

In the middle of the dance floor grinding everyone around her was the same brunette he fucked yesterday. Usually he did not like to even see the same girl twice but she was fun ant there was something appealing about her, something familiar that he had noticed yesterday when she first bumped into him.

She had long, wavy chestnut brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She looked lost in her own world as her hips gyrated to the beat of the music. Before he realized what was happening his hands were on her waist, spinning her into him. She looked up surprised but recognizing the smirk. She laced her arms around his neck as the rocked to the pounding noise.

When the tune changed, Draco and the mystery woman made their way to the bar. Blaise was already seated surrounded by beautiful women with a bad of pills in one hand and a shot of vodka in the other.

He began to hand the small blue pills out to those around him. When all the girls were supplied Blaise turned to Draco and handed off the much emptier bag. Popping one pill in the brunette's mouth, Draco himself threw two in his own. Blaise looked at him questionably.

"Might as well enjoy it while we can!" he shouted over the music.

After ordering a gin and tonic for his dance partner and drowning three shots of whiskey himself they headed back to the pulsating crowd.

As the pills took effect the noise dulled in Draco's ears but the colors and movements intensified. He could practically feel the room vibrating as he grinded against the mystery woman and any others that ventured his way. He had no sense of time so they could have been dancing ten minutes or ten hours before he felt her pulling him away from the crowd. He was steered toward a hallway at the back of the room.

The first door on the left was open and she dragged him inside and slammed the door. She had a predatory look on her face as if she was circling her prey unsuspectingly. Draco backed up into the edge of the bed and fell onto the mattress. She sauntered over and straddled him.

Grabbing the back of his head and smashing their lips together she ground her hips into his. Almost instantly she could feel his arousal. He moaned into the kiss as she lay him flat and tantalizingly slow she began to undress them both.

Draco awoke in an unfamiliar room. His first thought was that he had passed out at the club but as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he noticed the Zambini crest positioned above the fireplace. He raised his hand to his head willing the horrid pounding to cease.

'At least it's not bright,' Draco thought, realizing the severity of his hangover.

Just as this thought passed a blinding white light was shoved in his face as Blaise hovered over him.

"Fuck, I thought you were dead," Blaise exclaimed slightly too loud for Draco's liking.

"Do you mind?" Draco whispered trying to shove Blaise away and block the obscene light out.

"What the fuck happened to you? It was like you were possessed or some shit!"

"Dear God Blaise, I'm right here. Shouting is not necessary," Draco snapped.

Blaise raised his hands defensively. "Sorry for being concerned, won't happen again." His was light was extinguished and they sat in the dark silence.

"What do you mean, 'possessed'?" the blond asked once he could focus through the intense pain in his head.

The dark haired boy fidgeted nervously which is something the cocky Italian never did. "You came out of some back room with some chick and then you drank. And drank and drank. I can't remember how many times you shot up mate. Then some fuckhead gave you a handful of pills and you took them. All of them. There must have been eight or nine of them."

Blaise's eyebrows rose. "I don't know what came over you man but you started shaking. Your skin was on fire. They wanted to throw us out so I dragged you outside and brought us here. What the fuck were you thinking? Those pills could have been anything.

"I had to keep performing cooling charms on you but you kept getting hotter and hotter. And then when you wouldn't wake up I thought you were dying."

Having no memory of this, Draco asked "How long have I been out?" He looked to the window and saw that it was dark outside, just as it had been when they arrived at the club.

"Two days. We leave for school in a few hours."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the great and powerful J K Rowling.

Draco continued to lie in Blaise's bed for a few more moments longer trying desperately to remember anything from the past few days. The last thing he could recall was the burnett muggle that took him to the back room. Everything else was a blank.

When it hurt too much to think on the matter any further, Draco slowly rolled out bed and sat perched on the edge, his feet soon becoming accustomed to the cold hardwood floors. His head swam and his stomach lurched. For not having eaten anything in two days he sure could feels its contents rolling as he gently lifted himself. Everything was stiff and for a brief moment he considered never doing drugs or alcohol again but quietly chucked when he contemplated the absurdity of that thought.

He spied his wand lying on Blaise's dresser and grabbed it before making his way to the attached bathroom. After performing a quick healing charm, Draco stepped into the steaming hot shower he had just started. Though the healing charm alleviated the pounding headache and churning stomach, when he finished his shower and viewed himself in the mirror, Draco noted that he still looked like shit.

"I suppose magic can't fix everything," he muttered to himself.

"Come on Draco! We have to go, trains' leaving soon," Blaise yelled from outside the closed bathroom door.

Draco grabbed the clothes Blaise had lied out for him on the counter, dressed, and ran his fingers through his still damp hair not bothering to perform a drying spell.

He met his friend in the foyer a few moments later. Blaise looked impeccable as ever with his button down pressed and his black dragon hide boots polished. He turned his nose up at Draco's unkempt hair and wrinkled shirt.

Draco smiled at his friends' reaction. "You're just jealous. Even looking like this the girls trip over themselves to get to me."

With a snort, Blaise opened the front door and the pair walked to the end of the driveway. With a row of hedges blocking them from prying muggle eyes, the Slytherin pair apparated to the men's restroom at Kings Cross station. The easily located platform 9 3/4 , casually walked through the barrier, and boarded the train.

There were yet any homework assignments to do or any text to read but Hermione Granger was already having a fantastic final year. She received her Head Girl badge a few weeks ago and was very interested to learn who had been bestowed the honor of Head Boy. She sincerely hoped it was at least someone she could get along with. The three Gryffindor's were currently catching up just outside the train. Harry had spent most of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasley's. Hermione was also invited to join but declined saying she was going on holiday with her parents. This, however, was only partially true. For the first week of summer break, the Granger family travelled to Australia on vacation but the rest of the break Hermione had other plans. What her best friends didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

To add to Hermione's joyous mood, she noticed Draco Malfoy enter the platform looked less than his usual perfect self. If she were being honest with herself, she would have to admit that Draco had been blessed with good looks. Now, it would never be said out loud that she felt this way but she was able to let her mind run wild with all the bad boy fantasy's she could think up. It was odd, he reminded her of someone she had briefly met over the summer holiday. But the thought passed quickly.

Thankfully he boarded the train without spying the Golden Trio who was saying their goodbyes to family. The whistle sounded announcing the final boarding warning for their last trip to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the great and powerful J K Rowling.

Draco found a nearly empty compartment towards the back of the train. He threw open the door and the two second years gave a squeak.

"Out," he commanded and they nearly dove through the doorway. The Slytherin pair each took a bench. Draco stretched out his long legs and propped his feet on the window. Blaise, however was busy rummaging through his pockets.

"Found it!" he whispered excitedly as he withdrew a small plastic bag.

"You didn't?!" Draco gasped and swung his legs down to the floor.

Blaise smirked, "Course I did, I wasn't going months without it. I assumed you wouldn't either."

"Sorry, the past couple days have been a blur. I didn't really have time to pack my stash," the blond replied sarcastically.

Blaise handed over two tine purple pills. There was an engraving on them but it was so small it was not discernible. He tossed them both in and took a swig from the flask that was held out for him. The fire whiskey washed down whatever it was Blaise had found this time but left his throat slightly raw. His stomach heaved slightly from the extensive time with no food but a moment passed and it calmed. Draco couldn't even begin to tell how many different kinds of drugs he and his best mate had tried. Honestly it was a wonder the Slytherin pair wasn't dead.

The rest of the train passed in a relaxed haze for the two. Neither could have cared less if the train drove off the tracks and down a steep cliff to their demise.

By the time the train docked at Hogsmead Station, Draco's headache had returned. The smoke of the train and the chatter from his fellow students was grating on his nerves and stomach. He tried to make his was to the carriages as quickly as possible to escape the hustle of the platform. A heard of kids up from Draco was the famous Golden Trio.

"As if I need anything more to make me sick," he grumbled to himself. The group ahead parted and he was given a full view of the three Gryffindor's. A head of brown bushy hair turned slightly and gave Draco a profile view. His stomach instantly dropped through his body. He was transported back to the club, three days ago. A burnett swaying to the music. His feet stopped moving and his breath caught.

"There's no way," Draco gasped.

At the sudden loss of movement behind them Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced back to find Draco's jaw on the floor and staring dead at Hermione. Not thinking too much on the matter they shrugged and continued on their way. Draco snapped out of it and continued to move forward still repeating over and over "There's no way."

Delicious smells consumed the Great Hall as dinner was in full swing. Ron, as usual, was shoveling handfuls of food into his mouth as Dean and Seamus cheered him on. Try as he might to look disapproving, a smile tugged at Harry's mouth. Hermione did nothing to hide her distaste for his actions but was mute on the matter. After seven years of nagging him about it she knew when something was a lost cause. Instead of watching bits of mashed potatoes fall into Ron's lap from his gaping mouth she cast her eyes around the room, happy that life had reach another normal state.

Appraising the Slytherin tables newest recruits, Hermione survey the table further up to see Draco with his head resting on his arms, not having touched the food in front of him.

'Odd,' she mused to herself remembering how unusual he had acted by the carriages. Remembering the grey circles under his eyes and the droop in his familiar smirk.

Dinner soon disappeared and desert followed as the chatter in the Great Hall increased. Dumbledore rose and address his students.

"Now that our bellies are full and spirits high we will all now retire back to our common rooms for more reunions. My Head Boy and Girl, please, stay after for just a moment," Dumbledore's voice boomed.

Hermione stood eagerly, excited to find out who her partner would be for the next year. Row after row of students filed out of the Great Hall till only two students remained.

'There's no way. No fucking way,' Hermione thought to herself as she watched Draco Malfoy lumber to the head table. She follow a few stunned seconds later.

Upon closer inspection she saw that Draco's eyes were red and bloodshot.

"What Granger? Never seen someone sleep deprived?" he snapped.

"Yea, I sure have. Just never seen someone high and hung-over on their first day," she quipped. He squinted his eyes are her but was silent as the headmaster approached.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING! STOP ASKING!

"Welcome back students. I do hope your summers went well. Mine turned out rather unstimulating though I was able to expand my sock collection but I digress." Draco eyed the rambling headmaster with distaste. "It is my esteem pleasure to show you to your new living quarters. As our newest Head Boy and Girl you get the privilege of private dormitories." Dumbledore made him way out of the Great Hall and began climbing the staircase. They hadn't gone far when Dumbledore made a sudden left.

At the end of the hallway was not a portrait as Hermione expected but rather a very elaborate tapestry. Upon inspection there were hundreds of tiny portraits woven into the fabric, each depicting its own story. It would take hours to see them all individually.

Speaking to none in particular, Dumbledore spoke "Foresee" and the tapestry drew to the side of its own accord and the three ventured inside.

"I will leave you to it then. Sleep peacefully. Oh, and please try not to kill each other." Dumbledore took his leave.

As the tapestry swung close behind the headmaster Hermione turned to address her roommate but he had already disappeared behind his bedroom door.

"This is going to be pleasant," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Draco's buzz from the train ride was nearly gone. He started the fire in the grate a with a flick of his wand, threw in floo powder from the mantle, and shouted "Slytherin Common Room." His head popped up in the dungeon to find Blaise sitting on the couch.

"Get over here now," Draco snapped.

Blaise made no move. "Cranky today, aren't we?"

Even thought the flickering flames the Italian saw the eye roll his friend directed toward him. "Shut it," and with a 'POP' the blonds head disappeared.

Moments later Blaise stepped out of the fireplace into Draco's room. The occupant was already sprawled across his bed, arm thrown over his eyes.

"Hello Beautiful," Blaise said dramatically. Draco peered out from under his arm unamused.

"Damn, you are in a foul mood. Maybe these will help." Blaise held out his hand and produced yet another pair of colorful pills. This got Draco's attention. With a flourish of his wand Blaise summoned a goblet of what looked to be innocent pumpkin juice.

As Draco placed the tablets on his tongue and tipped the liquid back he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was the muggle beverage whisky.

"How did you manage to get this?"

Blaise smirked. "At one point in the far past our fathers were our age. They had their tricks too."

Blaise stayed till nearly one in the morning. The Slytherin pair stayed high, drunk, or a combination of both for the remainder of the evening. They spoke of who they wanted to shag and who to stay away from, how to sneak out of Hogwarts to make it to at least one party, and also how to sneak more alcohol in.

Once his friend left Draco fell fitfully to sleep, the intoxicants making his world fuzzy. A mere three hours later Draco was woken with a start. His breathing coming in shallow, limbs shaking. The nightmare that woke him playing in his head.

*Technicolor lights flashed around the room. The music or what he assumed was music pulsed, the volume so loud his eardrums hurt. The room was empty except for himself and one lone person swaying in the middle of the dance floor. He felt a connection to this figure and was drawn to her. Almost instantly he was standing behind her. The scent of vanilla nearly overpowered him and the long burnet hair gently swayed. A gut feeling told Draco that when she turned around something terrible would happen. Agonizingly slow the female began to turn toward the blond. His anxiety grew and a wave of nausea rolled over him.

A scream was ripped from Draco as the burnet turned fully. The faceless figure continued to move to the music as he stared in horror at the black void that should have been her face.*

His own scream must have woken him for he was now sure he was awake. As the vivid images of the nightmare flashed before his open eyes Draco noticed a figure standing in the doorway. Had the faceless creature followed him into reality? The light from the hall window illuminated the woman's brown hair.

"Oh God."

"Malfoy?" he spoke softly.

"How do you know my name?!" he asked alarmed. The figure stepped further into his room. With a squeak he shuffled up toward the headboard.

"Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you? Of course I know your name; we've only been classmates for six years."

"Granger," he muttered relieved. "What are you doing here?" Draco relaxed back into the headboard.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, "You were screaming, sorry for caring if you were being murdered," and with that she turned out the doorway. As the door shut behind her a cloud of vanilla hit him across the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my sick plot.

For Hermione the school years could not have gotten any better; except of course for the annoying Slytherin that she resided with. Thankfully she had not been subject to his company for long periods of time as he was usually locked up in his room with Blaise. She often wondered what the boys were up to but remembering how wasted Malfoy was on the first day she could imagine that it was nothing good. However, the rest of term was going so smoothly she could hardly believe it. She was top of her class, the homework assigned was a breeze, and even Harry and Ron were putting actual effort into their own work. 'My lectures finally sank in, only took six years,' she smiled to herself.

Draco also felt the term was going swimmingly. But he spent most of every waking hour drunk, high, or a combination of both. The professors of course said nothing for fear of the wrath of Lucius Malfoy. How he was keeping a passing grade was beyond most but Blaise has it set up for an advanced sixth year to be doing all their work, purely through fear.

One evening as Hermione was getting ready to do rounds as Head Girl she was waiting in the common room hoping Malfoy would emerge to help with his duties. 'Fat chance,' she thought.

She marched up to his closed bedroom door and gave three hard bangs. "Come on Malfoy! We have rounds to do. You missed the last three weeks, no more!" she bellowed. How he ever made Head Boy was far beyond her. A grunt was all she heard in response. With a stomp of her foot and a huff Hermione threw open the door.

Horror and disgust was all she could comprehend. Liquor and beer bottles littered nearly every flat surface. Draco was thrown across his bed while Blaise was passed out on the floor. On the table to the right of the door was the worst evidence of their partying; probably a dozen clear baggies laid out with a mix of pills of all shapes, sizes, and colors, powder dusted about and a line of a white substance Hermione was sure was not innocent baby powder.

"Malfoy," she whispered, unsure of what to do. He grunted yet again but made no move to get up. She found herself unable to move. The curtains were drawn tight to block out any unwelcome light so Hermione was sure the darkness held more secrets.

Draco thrashed on the bed, his legs jerking. "No!" he whispered horrified. "No!" His screams started again as they had the other night. Seeing his friend still out cold Hermione cautiously stepped into the room to stand beside Draco's bed. She noted that the room smelled stale.

"Malfoy!" she shouted over his screams. As she was roughly shaking his arm he shot up in bed. Covered in sweat, his eyes wide he stared at Hermione. "You," he whispered. "It's you." He slowly reached out to touch her when she jumped back.

"What is wrong with you?! You are so pathetic Malfoy," and with a huff she turned and marched from his room slamming the door on her way out fully waking him from his inebriated state.

The same dream had been plaguing him for weeks. Always the same dance club, always the same nauseating music, and always the burnet with no face. But tonight, Draco felt as if something had finally cracked, a piece of the puzzle finally falling into place. The scent of vanilla floated in the air as if the faceless burnet had been in the room just moments ago. But as Draco breathed in the scent Granger's face filled his mind. Again it felt as if more pieces were falling into place. He shook his head to rid himself of the confusing image and lay back on his bed. Within seconds he was asleep again.

Hermione continued on with her Head Girl duties but was still shaken about what had just happened. 'What had he been screaming about? What did he mean by "It's you"? She could not get his wide, fearful eyes out of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duhh.

The chapters are going to start getting a little racier. Definitely rated M. You have been warned..

Hermione tried to put the incident in Malfoy's room out of her mind. She no longer tried to get him to help with their duties. She refused to make eye contact anymore with him, an odd, unsetting feeling washed over her whenever they were in the same room. Draco, on the other hand, had been desperately trying to make eye contact with Hermione. He had been acting oddly since the night she woke him. No matter where they were, hallways or common room he would slow to nearly a stop just to try and get her to look at him as if some great mystery would be solved if she would just look at him.

The dream continued for Draco but picked up in frequency. It was nearly every night the faceless woman visited him. And every night he was woken by his screams. Hermione no longer went to his room to check on him.

Just as Hermione had begun to get used to Draco's odd behavior things took a turn for the worse.

The last Friday of October brought an unseasonably warm day to Hogwarts. Once classes had ended for the seventh years most were found wandering the grounds soaking up the sun before winter descended upon them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were seated next to the lake talking about the coming weekend. Looking toward the forest Hermione noticed two people huddled just under the shade of the trees. She noticed the bright blond hair Draco Malfoy leaning against the trunk of a large pine. She quickly tried to avert her eyes before he caught her looking but it was too late, his eyes locked with hers.

She remembered those clichéd romance novels where the two main characters locked eyes and it felt as though the world stopped turning, their breath caught in their chest, and they just knew they were meant to be. This was nothing like that. Yes, it felt as if everything suddenly became very quiet like the birds stopped chirping and people stopped talking but no warmth spread in her chest, more like ice laced through her veins. Her stomach dropped and she instantly knew something was about to go very wrong.

Hermione remained on edge for the rest of the afternoon waiting for something out of the ordinary to happen. She made it though dinner and even managed to smile and chat through the gnawing sensation in her gut. Once through with their meals the trio made their way up the front staircase.

"Mione, why don't you come back to the common room? Harry and I were thinking of a game of chess and need a referee." Ron grinned down at her. She could never deny him when he was looking so adorable. It was pretty much common knowledge around the school that Hermione and Ron each had a thing for the other. And it was also known that both were chicken and would never make the first move.

"Just for a bit," Hermione goofily grinned back. "I need to work on my Advanced Ancient Runes essay. It's due in two weeks but I really need to get a head start on it."

"You know what Hermione? You're crazy," Harry teased. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder which gave Ron the opportunity to rest his hand on her opposite hip. The three made their way upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione quickly forgot about the bad feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I just realized that there is not a great deal of talking this chapter; it's more their thoughts and actions but the conversations are coming.

It was nearing midnight when Hermione realized the time. She contemplated just staying over that night at the Gryffindor common room passing out on the couch but her big, plush bed in her room was calling to her. The three said their goodbyes and Hermione exited the portrait.

It happened almost instantly; a cold lump of anxiety dropped in her stomach. She wished she had never stepped out of the comfort of the common room behind her. 'You're being ridiculous Hermione,' she told herself. 'You just need some sleep.' The tension inside her only grew.

It was quite a walk from the Gryffindor common room to the Heads dorm nearly six floors below. The halls were quiet, the only sound being Hermiones' shoes echoing off the stone floor. Even the portraits were silent in their frames.

She rounded the corner on the fourth floor heading to another staircase when she heard it. Somewhere up ahead in the darkness Hermione heard hushed voices. She stopped walking to listen closer, hearing the urgency in their whispers.

"Hello?" she tentatively asked. There was a small squeak from the other end of the hall and shuffling feet. "Who's there?" she asked more confident now. With a flick of her wrist the tip of her wand illuminated the hall along with its three occupants.

Two third year boys huddled against the wall, arms up against the light.

"What do you think you are doing out of bed at this time of night?" she demanded marching up to them.

"We…uh..were just..um.." one boy stammered. The other looked just as lost.

"Off you go. Now. I don't want to see you outside your dorms again or there will be detention in your future." With a stern look the boys took off at a run trying to navigate the corridors in the dark.

Hermione made her way to the Heads dorm again feeling better than she had before. The living room was empty but she had expected as much. The giant grandfather clock read 12:28am. 'So much for working on my paper. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday.' She mentally prepared a timeline as she was getting ready for bed. 'Breakfast, homework, quidditch game at 2pm. Can't miss that. Then more studying.'

With teeth brushed and night clothes on Hermione was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the little nagging anxiety in the pit of her stomach ignored.

From the moment Draco's eyes caught Hermione's he had felt different. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. No matter where he went the scent of vanilla followed him. He was continuously looking over his shoulder expecting the faceless burnet to be there.

The dull the confusion and recurring dream had Draco downing pills and injecting anything and everything Blaise could get his hands on.

Draco ventured back to his room shortly after the Golden Trio left their lake side seats fully intending to go to bed and ignore the unusual feelings consuming him.

For hours he tossed and turned but sleep never came. With a huff he rose from his bed and stood at his desk where an assortment of mind-numbing drugs lay. Four unknown pills later Draco still wasn't feeling the immediate buzz he was looking for.

From the top drawer of the desk he pulled out a needle still in its packaging. Once producing a small flame from the tip of his wand Draco heated up the heroin Blaise had left behind. After tying off his upper arm the needle easily slid into his skin.

Not two minutes later Draco was swaying on the spot. Slowly trudging back to his bed he fell forward uncaring to be under the covers. He vaguely registered hearing the portrait open and Hermione's door shutting before he was dragged into a heavy slumber.

It was around 2am that Hermione awoke with a shiver. She faintly remembered leaving her window open from the warm day before. Swinging her legs off her bed she gave another shake. Her t-shirt and panties did nothing to warm her.

As the window latched Hermione gave another shudder though this one was not due to the cold. Something was wrong. She turned to face the dark room unseeing the figure standing in the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine, still. This is a racy chapter, you have been warned. Rated M for a reason.

Chapter 9

Draco woke early for a Saturday; glancing at the clock it read 8:13am. The effects of last night's drug mixture was still lingering making his head fuzzy. Sitting on the side of his bed Draco put his head in his hands trying to rid the sleep from his eyes. He vaguely registered that he was naked not remembering the act of removing his clothing.

Once donning a t-shirt and sweats he stretched on his way out to the common room. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks. Hermione was huddled against the wall but the fireplace, knees curled against her chest, sobbing her eyes out.

"What's wrong with you Granger?" he quipped. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. The memory hit him like a ton of bricks, the breath being knocked from his lungs.

** The room was nearly pitch black. She was standing at the window clad in hardly nothing. She whipped around to face him, sensing more than seeing him. His eyes had adjusted to the dark long ago. He could practically feel her heart pounding.

"Malfoy? Are you there? This isn't funny," her voice shook.

'Of course it's me. Who else have you been visiting in their dreams?' He was glad though that they had finally made it out of the club. The music was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Can I finally see your face?"

She audibly breathed a sigh of relief. "Malfoy, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

He smiled slightly amused. "I'm great. Now let me see your face." He took two steps forward into the room. Still unable to see properly she was unaware that he was directly in front of her. Her uneven breathing reached his skin.

"I need to see your face. Or do you not have one in this version either?"

"Seriously Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you? Get out of my room now!" the burnet yelled. Draco chuckled softly.

"No."

The fireplace in the common room swam back into view. Hermione's cried gained volume until he was fully back in the present. He was hunched over the back of the couch clutching it so hard his knuckles had turned white. Air didn't seem to want to enter his lungs. Using the back as support Draco made his way around to the front of the couch to sit. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione flinch has he drew closer.

"I, uh, I don't understand. I don't…what happened?" he looked to the crying Gryffindor. With another sob she looked to his eyes.

"You raped me," she faintly whispered.

Praying he had heard her incorrectly Draco stammered. "What happened?"

With a ripple of anger Hermione shouted, "You raped me!" Overcome with tears she rested her head on her knees.

Another flashback transported him from the room.

** "No." Another step forward and their chests were touching. "Tonight, this is going to end differently. I'm finally going to be rid of you," Draco raised his wand and lit the tip. The woman, backed to the window, had nowhere to escape to.

The brunet's face finally came into view. She had wide amber eyes, a petite nose, and lush lips. Just as he had remembered from the club. He recalled their rendezvous in the back room. 'Maybe if I fuck her again all this shit will go away.' Now decided on what must be done Draco grabbed the burnet behind the neck and smashed his lips to hers. 'She liked it rough anyway.'

But this time she fought back. She shoved at his chest and kicked blindly. "Ofpff…stop..the hell," she gasped out between attacks.

"Oh stop pretending to fight me. You liked it the first go round."

His fierceness continued the grip on her arm tight enough to leave bruises. She continued to fight.

"Enough of this," he barked. With one hand still pinning her to the window he pulled his tie from around his neck. She begged him to stop, asked what he was doing.

"Just what you like baby."

He spun her around savagely and tied her wrists together behind her back then threw her face down on the bed. Absently he remembered her crying at this point.

"You're putting up a pretty big show." Nothing was going to deter him from this, he knew it has to be done if the dreams were to ever stop. Besides, this too was just a dream.

Pinning her down on the bed with her restrained hands was an easy feat. His 6'2'' frame manhandled her like a ragdoll.

With one pull he shredded her underwear from her body. The light from his wand resting beside him was enough illumination that the globes of her ass were perfectly rounded, perfectly smooth. She continued to sob and plead.

With his knee he pried her legs apart; still draped over face-first over the bed she was powerless. With one hand he undid his pants button and lowered the zipper. He hadn't realized how much her struggling had turned him on till he was grasping his rigid cock in his hand.

Taking no notice to how unprepared the girl below him was he lined himself up even with her squirming and rammed forward. A scream was ripped from the burnet's throat. Momentarily both bodies went completely still. It only took a moment for Draco to adjust to the extremely dry, tightness he was enveloped in. With a moan he began thrusting.

Still holding her down with her tried arms Draco leaned over the burnet and continued his movements. He noticed that tears continuously streaked down her face and she had to comforter between her teeth trying to silence herself.

"Come on baby, you know you're enjoying this. Just like you did the first time."

A few more thrusts and a final grunt had Draco emptying himself still locked inside the woman. He pulled out slowly, jerking from overstimulation, and gently untied her hands. The burnet made no movement. He pulled his pants up, walked out the door and made his way back to his room. One stripping he curled up under the covers and passed out thankful that it was over. No more dreams.

Again the common room came into view and the weight dropped in his stomach. Hermione was still sitting against the wall.

"No, no, no, no," he repeatedly whispered. He rose from the couch and looked lost around the room. "What have I done?"

With feet bare Draco ran out of the tapestry leaving Hermione alone, cold, and in terrible pain.


End file.
